Northern Lights
by SonirbyLovS
Summary: Yoh Asakura relata la historia de como llego a enamorarse de su hermano gemelo Hao Asakura y como lo conquisto afrontando los problemas que pasaron para estar alfinal juntos como las almas gemelas que son. Advertencia: Contiene Yaoi Si no os gusta no leer. Yoh y Hao Yoh x Hao YoHao Hao(Uke) redactacion Narracion tipo: Personaje. Enjoy! y recuerda dejar review!
1. Principio

_**"Northern Lights"**_

_**Resumen:**__Yoh Asakura relata la historia de como llego a enamorarse de su hermano gemelo Hao Asakura y como lo conquisto afrontando los problemas que pasaron para estar alfinal juntos como las almas gemelas que son._

_**Nota:**__Contiene yaoi,Hao(Uke)los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a hiroyuki Takei, de igual forma esta es una version de una historia original, yo solo la modifique a una version yaoi y de estos personajes, aqui la pagina de la version original._

.es/historia-amor-hermanos/

_**"Northern Lights"**_

_**(luces del norte)**_

_"Dos almas alejadas de un corazón"_

_"No desean estar separadas el uno del otro"_

_"Hermoso momento en el que te conoci"_

_"Pense que estaria a tu lado, para siempre, sin embargo"_

_"Estaba equivocado"_

_"Ahora somos enemigos"_

_"Porfavor mentiras! rompan el silencio que lo oculta!_

_"El amor, El pecado, La traición, Y El dolor!"_

_"Que inocencia tan mas fragil"_

_"Tu nuevo giro provoco mas daño en mi corazón"_

_"Porfavor amor, perdoname"_

_"¿Quién?,¿Quién eres tu?_

_"Tu puedes, ¿creer en el destino?"_

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan?,Hoy les voy a contar un pequeño relato sobre mi hermano y yo.

Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, soy un shaman y ahora me encuentro participando en el Shaman Fighter para convertirme en el Shaman King, tengo 15 años, mi hermano gemelo se llama hao Asakura, el al igual que yo es un shaman, aunque sus planes son muy distintos a los mios.

Pero ese ahora no es el verdadero problema, se los contare.

Desde muy pequeños Hao y yo hemos sidos separados ya que el desde que nacio tenia el proposito de la venganza, casi no lo veo ya que, como lo he dicho, el es una persona "Odiada" y mis amigos no toleran verlo al igual que las demas de todo me siento feliz cuando puedo verlo e incluso me preocupo por el cuando algunos shamanes lo buscan para "Rendir cuentas", después de todo es mi hermano gemelo, o almenos eso yo decia.

Aun recuerdo un día en donde el y yo nos quedamos platicando fuera, en un jardín bajo las estrellas, fue cuando me di cuenta que él en realidad no era la persona que la misma rutina todas las noches, cuidando de que nadie me siguiera o me viera.

Pero en una noche...el no llego, yo me fui a casa, alomejor estaba ocupado o algo asi. Claro podia ser eso el primer día, pero ya eran unas 5 noches que no lo veia y nisiquiera se presento en la batalla de unos de sus seguidores.

Eso ya era extraño, empeze a preocuparme y fui con uno de los oficiales apaches a preguntar si savian algo de , el apache, me dijo que unos tales "Soldados-X" alfin avián logrado capturalo.

Cuando me enteré de ello, me deprimí mucho, logicamente tuve que ocultarlo ya que mis amigos y los oficiales estaban presentes.

Salí de mi rutina de siempre, mientras, no dejaba de pensar en mi Hermano Hao.

Pasaron meses desde ese tiempo me volví mas sociable.

Me llevo mejor con mis amigos e incluso con mi "prometida" Anna sin que pensara en mi hermano.

Fue un tiempo después, uno de los seguidores de Hao llamado Opacho me dio la mejor noticia de todas, lograron rescatar a Hao y dijeron que el volveria en el mes de agosto.

Paso el tiempo, fui a esperarlo al lugar que me comentaron, claro sin decirle a los demas, estuve como media hora. Me preocupé al no verlo, hasta que por detras unas manos me cubrieron los ojos y me dijo si lo reconocía. Yo me di la vuelta rapidamente y me di cuenta que el no había crecido nada, ahora yo era mas alto que tan feliz de verlo, lo abraze, después, no se porque me dio el impulso de besarlo, y lo peor, el no se enojo, solo se quedo sorprendido, después poco a poco me respondío con la misma felicidad.

Como a los 10 segundos me di cuenta de lo que estabamos haciendo y los dos nos lo ocurrido, regresamos y lo lleve a la pensión (el no podía estar con sus seguidores ni mucho menos fuera y solo, ya que lo encontrarian de nuevo), ya que se cancelo el torneo y tuvimos que volver a nuestro hogar, aparte todos se fueron de viaje contando a Anna y me dejaron aolo en la pensión, asi pude aprovechar para cuidarlo y dejar que viva un tiempo conmigo.

Unos dias después el tuvo que marcharse ya que llegaron los demas, aun asi el pudo hospedarse en un hotel crecas de la pensión y asi iva a visitarlo.

Nos pasamos todo el día hablando y asiendo los deveres de su departamento e incluso me quede a dormir con la noche...tuve necesidad de hacercarme mas a el, y me atreví a besarlo.

Lamentablemente el se desperto, me empujó y me cuestionó muy enojado qué me le tuve que responder que sentía algo por el, algo muy fuerte, que nunca había sentido se sonrojo y me dijo de forma aspera que saliera de su habitació , entendiendo mi error, salí rapídamente.

Al otro día deje de visitarlo, incluso tenia tantos problemas en mi mente que había decidido irme de la ciudad de Funbari y transladarme a otra, mi novia Anna se enteró, y fue a hablar conmigo, me cuestiono porqué me iba a ír.

Lamentablemente Hao estaba escuchando todo ya que el parque en donde estabamos hablando se encontraba cercas del hotel en donde vivia-

Del coraje salio del lugar en donde se encontraba y me gritó enojado que porque me ivaa yo a ir y que no lo podia dejar solo.

Asustado por su reacción le dije a Anna que se marchara, cuando quedamos solos le expliqué lo mejor posible que era lo mejor que pude hacer ya que mis sentimientos por el están mal y para resover el problema era mejor alejarme de él. El no lo entendió y se marchó diciendome groserías en el camino.

Estuve de esa manera, incluso deje mi entrenamiento y estuve apunto de olvidar que era un shaman, hasta que decidí terminar mi compromiso con Anna para así no dañar a más personas, incluso deje de ver en mucho tiempo a mis amigos, hasta a mi espirítu acompañante. El hecho es que ella se enojo y salio corriendo de la pensión, pero después de un rato me llego un mensaje de ella, diciendome que lo entendia ya que nuestro compromiso fue elegido por nuestros padres y no por nosotros.

En fín, quería arreglar las cosas con Hao así que decidi ir a su departamento.

Al llegar le platique lo ocurrido, Cuando se entero de que Anna era enrealidad mi novia me recibió con una lluvia de manotazos y llorando me dijo que era un "Diminuto", que como me atrevía a tener novia.

Yo triste por la roptura con Anna y enojado por su reacción, le dije que alfin de cuentas no era su problema, para mi horror sus ojos se llenarion de lágrimas, era la primera vez que Hao Asakura lloraba, me dijo que me amaba, yo que sentia lo mismo, lo bese, apasionadamente ya que me moria si no lo asia.

**Ese asunto ya esta arreglado en estos dias, estamos viviendo juntos y el unico que save de nuestra relación es mi mejor amigo Manta, solo espero que los demas también lo asepten y lo comprendan, yo amo a Hao ante todas las cosas y no lo dejare por nada de lo que pueda pasar, aun si en el pasado él fue malo todos tenemos otra oportunidad**

**¿No?**

_**Ahora creo sumamente en el Destino...**_

_**B**__**ueno Espero sus comentarios pueden dar un paseo a mis otras historias talvez sea de su agrado.**_

_**Hasta otra historia nos vemos**_

_**SonirrbyLovS.**_


	2. Mas alla del Amor

**_"Northern Lights"_**

**_Resumen:_**_Yoh Asakura relata la historia de como llego a enamorarse de su hermano gemelo Hao Asakura y como lo conquisto afrontando los problemas que pasaron para estar alfinal juntos como las almas gemelas que son._

**_Nota:_**_Contiene yaoi,Hao(Uke)los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a hiroyuki Takei, de igual forma esta es una version de una historia original, yo solo la modifique a una version yaoi y de estos personajes, aqui la pagina de la version original._

.es/historia-amor-hermanos/

**_"Northern Lights"_**

**_(luces del norte)_**

**_Cap2 "Ultimo"_**

**"_Mas allá del amor"_**

hikisakareta futatsu no kokoro  
yukiba no nai omoi ga mune o shimetsuke  
naze kono toki ni deatta no ka to  
toikakeru sube wa  
saeta kage ni chiru  
yuragu koto nai  
tsuyosa na do naku  
susunda saki ni  
motomeru kotae ga aru  
ai mo tsumi mo yume mo yami mo  
ima subete mini matotte  
kimi no chikara boku no kokoro  
kasanariatta shunkan  
nani ga umareru...  
Do you believe in destiny?

**Nota: Este será talvez el ultimo y muy corto, solo el desenlace de lo que ocurrió después de su decisión.**

Como pensaba, mis amigos lo rechazaron, yo decepcionado me fui de la pensión y me marche a vivir con Hao, yo la lo había decidido, lo amo y nunca lo dejare.

Unos días después de mi mudanza el se ingreso en el primer año del liceo donde yo estudio y así volvimos a la misma rutina. Nos pasamos todo el día haciendo los deberes escolares y platicamos mucho como antes e inclusive nos volvimos a dormir en la misma cama.

Ya en la noche, los dos acostados en la misma cama, en se acerco mas a mi, yo lo envolví en mis brazos, entre susurros me dijo que me amaba, diciendo esto me besó. Yo sentí como una explosión de felicidad y le respondí y sin darme cuenta poco a poco la tensión se iba aumentando. Traté de detenerme, pero el amor que siento por el me lo impidió, el me dijo que me amaba y que quería estar conmigo para siempre. Yo no pude resistir más y lo hicimos. Al otro día en la mañana me despertó con una lluvia de besos y caricias. Yo traté de responderle de la manera más tierna posible. Estuvimos todo el día juntos, fuimos al Liceo y trabajábamos en todo juntos, almorzamos y platicamos, después, ya a la salida regresamos al hotel. En toda la tarde estuve mas callado, pensando en lo que sucedió la noche pasada, y en la noche traté de alejarme de el para estar solo y tratar de pensar, pero no me lo permitió, el amor que yo sentía hacia el fue la mejor excusa para volver a dominarlo y hacerlo.

Hemos estado así más de tres meses.

Por un lado yo sé que lo que hicimos esta muy mal visto por la religión, la sociedad y aún por la propia ley, pero por otro lado siento que no es sólo una calentura pasajera de dos adolescentes explorando el amor.

Yo nunca he sido cursi, pero cuando estoy con el, cuando lo veo a los ojos, siento toda la alegría del mundo, que todo me da vueltas, como si pudiera estar solo con el y sin nadie más que nosotros. Tengo un poco de miedo porque alguien nos pueda descubrir, pero sé que lo amo.

**_Hao:_**

_Parecieras como lava volcánica porque no puedo estar junto contigo,_  
_ eres como la corona de un rey porque te veo y no puedo tocarte,_  
_ pareciera que fueras estrella no por tu belleza si no porque pareces inalcanzable_  
_ estando tan cerca de mí, puedes ser como veneno que matas y muerte divina a la vez,_  
_ puedes ser tantas cosas bonitas a la vez pero sólo una engloba lo que eres_  
_ y ya sabes que eres!_

**_Yoh:_**

_Como decirte que te amo,_  
_ si un día me dijiste que eso sería imposible,_  
_ muchas veces he estado a punto de decirlo,_  
_ pero tus labios callan mi boca,_  
_ cuando me miras así,_  
_ con esa pasión quiero gritártelo,_  
_ pero mi grito queda callado entre tus besos,_  
_ cuando tu olor traspasa mi piel,_  
_ me embriaga hasta quedarme sin aliento,_  
_ por qué tengo que callar si mi corazón grita te amo,_  
_ no me calles por favor déjame gritarlo,_  
_ porque si no lo hago me muero._

**_Hao:_**_No sé por qué mis latidos_  
_ se alborotan si pienso en tus besos,_  
_ no sé por qué te llevo a todas partes,_  
_ ni por qué te necesito para vivir._

**_Yoh:_**

_Este amor es algo que atraviesa el alma,_  
_ es un sentimiento que allí está_  
_ y se mantiene vivo y cada vez más fuerte,_  
_ es un sentimiento eterno._

**_Yoh:_**

_Por qué tenemos que ocultar lo que sentimos?_  
_ Por qué no podemos gritarle a la gente que nos amamos?_  
_ y que sólo en la oscuridad podemos darnos todo ese amor._

_Ya me cansé de callar, quiero gritarle al mundo_  
_ que eres mío y yo de ti, quiero amarte pero no a escondidas,_  
_ presumir que te tengo y que todas mueran de envidia_  
_ al darse cuenta que ya eres mío._

_Quiero hacerte el amor cada noche_  
_ y despertar junto a ti cada mañana._

**_Hao:_**

_Pero qué puedo hacer? _

_La vida es así y te prefiero a ti_

_NO quiero ocultar más esto_

_Quiero abrazarte entre la gente_

_ aunque tenga que ocultarme, te amo._

No quiero que me separen de mi Hao, no lo soportaría y mataría a quien se atreviera a lastimarlo, si los Soldados-X vuelven, no tendré dudas para defenderlo.

**Fin…**

**Bueno amigos este es el final, de hecho había pensado dejarlo así pero no me resistí a darle otra parte mas así que espero sus comentarios los autores de los poemas: **  
** Maggie Garcia-****Aguirre-Anonimos**

**SonirbyLovS**


	3. Destinos Unidos

_**"Northern Lights"**_

_**Resumen:**__Yoh Asakura relata la historia de como llego a enamorarse de su hermano gemelo Hao Asakura y como lo conquisto afrontando los problemas que pasaron para estar alfinal juntos como las almas gemelas que son._

_**Nota:**__Contiene yaoi,Hao(Uke)los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a hiroyuki Takei, de igual forma esta es una version de una historia original, yo solo la modifique a una version yaoi y de estos personajes, aqui la pagina de la version original._

.es/historia-amor-hermanos/

**"Ultimo Capitulo"**

_**"Destinos Unidos"**_

_**PORQUE MIS FANS SON LO PRIMERO, AQUI LA CONTINUACION:**_

_"El amor, El pecado, La traición, Y El dolor!"_

_"Que inocencia tan mas fragil"_

_"Tu nuevo giro provoco mas daño en mi corazón"_

_"Porfavor amor, perdoname"_

_"¿Quién?,¿Quién eres tu?_

_"Tu puedes, ¿creer en el destino?"_

Ya han pasado tres años desde mudamos a otro lugar mas grande, vivimos juntos y felizes, aunque eso implique que mis amigos me dejaran, solo unos pocos se quedaron conmigo.

Hao, aun tiene desconfianza en salir, ya que un día recibio un mensaje de los malditos "Soldados-X", ese día recuerdo que el estaba asustado, no me alege de el para nada.

Por ahora emos estado bien, va a llegar marzo y estamos preparando para festejar nuetro cumpleaños.

Todo el día no la pasamos juntos, platicando o viendo peliculas e incluso entrenando o mostrandonos nuestros poderes espirituales.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Medio mes después...**

**Y**a estamos en los primeros dias de marzo, pense que seria algo genial, pero ultimamente Hao y yo ya no nos vemos mucho ya que yo salgo con mis amigos o a preparar cosas de la casa.

Extraño estar junto a el, solo en las noches nos vemos pero cuando llego a casa casi siempre el ya esta dormido.

Ademas le estoy preparando una gran sorpresa para el día de nuetro cumpleaños y tengo que preparar todo para que ese día no falle nada.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Un día antes de nuestro cumpleaños.**

**U**n día antes de nuestro cumpleaños ya esta todo acomodado, solo tenemos que esperar el siguiente día, aun así no dejo de notar que Hao esta deprimido, nunca puedo pedirle disculpas, me siento culpable por dejarlo solo.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**En nuestro cumpleaños.**

**¡**Ya llego el día! ahora en la tarde estoy preparando todo,este sera el mejor día de mi í llegar temprano a casa, no dejare a mi Hao solo,no en este día tan importante.

Desgraciadamente ahi muchas personas y trafico ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser hoy?! ya son las seis de la tarde...Perdoname Hao.

Ya a las 8:00 he llegado, entro rapido pero me lleve la peor sorpresa.

La casa era un total desorden, las ventanas rotas, los muebles tirados en todas partes, todo era un desastre.

Completamente preocupado por Hao sali corriendo en su busqueda por toda la casa, hasta que entre en nuestra habitación.

Hao estaba en el suelo, inconsiente, con una herida en el brazo y al parecer un golpe en la cabeza.

Rapidamente corri a el, lo llamne se cuantas veces, lo cargue y me sente en la cama, no podia creerlo.

-¡Hao! ¡Hao respondeme profavor!-gritaba enloquesido, llorando descontroladamente, no savia que hacer.

Yoh...?-El me llamo, un alivio me lleno por completo.

-¡Hao! ¿Estas bien?-No dejaba de llorar aun, se veia tan devil...

¡Maldición porque tarde tanto!

.Yoh...que bien que llegaste...-Me dijo con una sorisa.

-Perdoname Hao, si no uviese llegado tarde-Estaba tan arrepentido.

Yoh, no te preocupes...¿Bien?-Hao no se veia molesto, eso me calmo un poco.

-Mi Hao, te amo...-Lo abraze, después lo cargue hasta la habitación de primeros auxilios, sane susu heridas con un poco de poder espiritual y medicinas.

Paso como una hora, salimos a pasear tratando de olvidar todo, cenamos y caminamos.

Llegando a nuestra casa, aun destrozada, recorde que aun tenia la sorpresa que prepare.

Sin que Hao se diera cuenta llame a las personas que avia contratado, como a la media hora llegaron.

Empezaron a tocar una canción llamada Northern Light Pero era la versión Ballat la que tocaban, era hermosa.

Ademas, llego un pastel enorme en el que decia nuestros nombres.

Hao estaba completamente asombrado, nunca se lo habia esperado.

Salimos y contemplamos todo, habia velas, adornos, era todo genial, Hao apunto de derramar lagrimas me miro, tenia una hermosa sonrisa, y sus ojos tan brillantes.

Pasamos a sentarnos a una banca cercas de ahi y ollendo la musica.

_Este era el Momento PERFECTO._

Hao...eh...se que talvez sea algo complicado pero, quiero que me respondas olvidandote de todo y de todos, solo recordando nuestro amor ¿Bien?.

Hao me miraba con una confusión enorme en su rostro y no lo culpaba.

-E-Esta bien...(?).Dijo Hao.

Bueno pues veras...-Me levante del lugar en el que estaba, ise que se pusiera de pie, después le tome la mano y me inque. Mostrando un anillo con una estrella al medio, llena de cristales le dije.

_**¿Queres...Unir tu alma a la mia, Fusionar nuestros destinos y Casarte conmigo?**_

Hao completamente sorpendido le tomo unos segundos en reaccionar a mi propuesta, pero cuando reflecciono lo que le dije, se abalanzo a mi y me abrazo, tirandome por completo al suelo, reia, sonreia y lloraba, era el día mas feliz de su vida de la mia.

_**Si!, ¡Claro que si Yoh!**_

Mientras detras de nosotros todas las personas que tocaban y habian sido contratadas nos aplaudian, no les importaba si fuesemos hombres o incluso hasta hermanos, ellos sonreian y nos felicitaban por lo ocurrido.

Fue cuando nuestra historia comenzo.

**No se como pudimos llegar hasta este día, la primera vez que nos quedamos hablando solos esa noche, cuando descubri quien era Hao, cuando estabamos en el torneo de shamanes, la primera vez que lo bese, no se como ocurrio, pero ahora somos felices y pienso estar al lado de mi Hao para siempre, en esa noche se decidieron nuestros destinos.**

_**"Yo si creo Completamente en el Destino, y le agradesco" FIN...**_

**Bueno lectores ahora SI ya es el final, descubri que querian una continuación asi que no dude en terminar esto en un final feliz! si gustan pueden pasar a leer mas de mis historias, talvez sea de su por seguir esta grandiosa historia!**

**Principales agradecimientos a...**

** . Emilyn.5**

**-SonyD**

**Y a todos ustedes que leen esta Historia!**


End file.
